


Heavy

by BillCipherpines



Series: Lucifer (TV) [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I really needed to write this, Lucifer Being Lucifer, M/M, Mild Angst, Smut, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, XReader, dont know how to tag, like really mild there's barely any, male!reader, slight Chloe bashing, there's not enough male x readers out there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipherpines/pseuds/BillCipherpines
Summary: After running from home the reader (Ben) hears about Lucifer Morningstar, an eccentric club owner with a pension for helping people. Ben needs a place to stay, but his stay comes with a price. One he doesn't know if he's willing to pay.set sometime after the end of season 3 and the beginning of season 4Discontinued!





	1. His name

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Male x readers so I decided to make one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben needs a favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited! I fixed some mistakes so I'm re-uploading some chapters

There were whispers on the streets. Stories of a man who could grant favors for even the most unfortunate of people, given that they pay him back handsomely of course. Ben had moved to LA a short while ago if only to escape the clutches of his overbearing parents, and it was in the streets that he had found out about Lucifer Morningstar and his club. So after mulling it over for a bit, hopping from crack den to crack den, he found himself wandering into Lux late one night. The sound of the music blaring from the street was enough to drive him towards the line of patrons piling into the club one by one until he too made his way inside. Sidling up to the bar, he waved down one of the bartenders, a beautiful young woman who smirked as he gave her his order and watched her lean against the bar and pour him a drink. She pushes it towards him, eyeing him as he takes a small sip. After a bit, he cleared his throat and looked up at the bartender, “uhm..I’m looking for Lucifer Morningstar. Do you know where he might be?”

She smirks, leaning against the bar, her arms folded as she looks him over. “Who’s asking?” she purrs, eyes hooded with something akin to lust. 

Ben shifts uncomfortably in his seat, “uhm...My name is Ben, I uh...I want to ask him for a favor.” The woman hums, looking over him and into the crowd, she points towards the far end of the club, where a man sat, arms draped across the couch with women at his side. He looked like a king, eyeing the club as if surveying his kingdom. Giving the woman a thankful nod, Ben scrambles out of his seat and towards the center of the floor, pushing past a throng of dancing women to get to Lucifer. The man looks up at him, a playful glint in his eye as he scans Ben like fresh meat. 

“And who..are you?” he purrs, leaning forward to get a better look. With a quick wave of his hand, the women around him disperse, disappearing into the crowd leaving him alone with Ben. 

“I uh..I’ve come to ask for your help. You see I ran from home a while ago, I just need a place to lay low. And...I heard you were loaded, and you grant people favors.” He watched as Lucifer seemed to ponder his options for a moment before standing from his couch. He loomed over Ben a good five inches, eyeing him carefully. Ben gulps, stepping back a bit, “s-so..will you do it?”

Lucifer hummed, offering his arm to Ben with a smile he says “let's talk upstairs shall we?” 

When he said talk, this wasn’t exactly what Ben had in mind. They had been sitting in his penthouse for a while, sharing a drink or two as they discussed Ben’s favor. Lucifer had agreed to let him stay at his place. At first, he hesitated, “what’s the catch?” he asked. Lucifer merely smirked, taking a sip of his drink, piercing eyes raked over his body. After a bit, he took a deep breath and placed his cup onto the table.

“Nothing...I merely need the company. If you’re okay with it.” He leans himself back against the couch, one arm draped over the back. Ben shifts a bit, he could feel his cheeks heating up against his will. He tries to relax, this is Lucifer, and he was acting like a complete loser. Maybe the drink was getting to him, but he found himself agreeing to Lucifer’s terms. The smile Lucifer sent him was dark, he should have been afraid, instead, he found himself pressing the heal of his hand against the front of his pants. He felt more than he saw Lucifer lean forward, gently tilting his head so he could look towards him. He shuddered, closing his eyes, feeling the press of Lucifer’s lips against his. He gasps, allowing Lucifer to lick into his mouth deepening the kiss. He lets out a soft squeak as Lucifer presses him onto the couch, leaning over him with a purr. He pulls back a bit, running his large hands up Ben’s side, his fingers slipping under his shirt. Ben tenses up a bit, gripping the hard leather of the couch below him. Lucifer sits back, biting his lip and if Ben didn’t know any better he would say he looked almost nervous. 

“Is something wrong?” he asks, his voice soft, almost afraid. Ben shifts, crossing his legs, there was something more to Lucifer, something he couldn’t put his finger on. The fear of rejection maybe? Or maybe Lucifer was just used to getting his way. Regardless, he shook his head, watching as Lucifer stood off the couch and cleared his throat. “I’m sorry...If you don’t want to stay I’d understand.”

“N-no no! That’s not it I just..You’re you! And I’m just me..” He huffs, exasperated. Putting his thoughts into words was never easy. He opened his mouth to speak again but Lucifer lifts his hand to cut him off.

“It’s alright, believe me, I’m no better than you.” He didn’t believe that, but he said nothing of it.

“I uh..I’m just gonna get to bed.” He stumbles off the couch with a groan. Damn it, he was tipsy. Lucifer takes his hand, leading him up the short flight of stairs and towards his bed. 

“Take mine..it’s no worries.” 

“Are you sure I could just-”

“No no, really it's alright..” He smiles genuinely, guiding Ben to the bed and laying him down. Ben attempts to make another argument, to insist, but his body sinks into the bed like a weight, and in a moment he was knocked out.

When Ben awoke it was to the soft sound of humming and clinking glass, he was hit was a splitting headache as he tried to sit up. Resting a hand on his forehead he raises himself into a sitting position and attempts to adjust his eyes to the blinding morning light. When the room stops spinning he manages to make out Lucifer, who was reclining idly on a chair beside the bed, stirring a cup of something in his hand. "Good morning sunshine," Lucifer chuckles, his spoon clinks against the cup as he stirs its contents, he places the cup down at the table beside his chair and crosses his legs. "Did you sleep well? I assure you those sheets are linen." Ben smiles softly, nodding in response to Lucifer who had since gotten up from his chair and held the cup towards him. Ben took it with a soft groggy thank you and proceeded to take a sip. It was tea, huh. He must have made a face because Lucifer shifted uncomfortably, his hands clasped behind his back. "Is something wrong with it?"

"N-no no..thank you, it's...lovely." He takes another sip, looking up at Lucifer with a smile. "So.. Linen huh?" his smile shifts into a smirk, a shy smirk but a smirk nonetheless. It's enough to make Lucifer raise an eyebrow and lean forward, his fingers brushing slowly along the blanket covering Ben's legs. 

"Only the finest," he whispers, and Ben can smell the faint trace of alcohol on his breath. Ben places the cup on the bedside table, shifting so his legs were crossed he begins to close the gap between them.

"About last night..we didn't get to talk about, you know..." 

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. Though I do find you rather attractive." Lucifer's eyes flicker down to his lips and then back up again, and Ben could see the flicker of lust in them. Lucifer attempts to fully close the gap between them, but before he could the sound of the elevator door opening shakes Ben out of his trance. A woman's voice could be heard calling for Lucifer, who sighs in frustration at the sound before pulling back completely. "Detective!" He says, turning to face the newcomer. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long I want this to be. It was supposed to be just a one shot.
> 
> please leave a comment and kudos to let me know how I'm doing! And follow me on tumblr!
> 
> https://illuminatethetrash.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also on twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/illuminatetrash


	2. Chloe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben meets Chloe and learns a bit more about Lucifer

The woman opens her mouth to greet him, but her eyes meet Ben’s and she snaps it shut with an awkward cough. “Sorry, I uh...I didn’t know you had a guest,” her voice is strained, she avoids Ben’s gaze. 

Ben lifts himself off the bed, “I’ll leave you two to talk.” He attempts to make his way down the stairs and towards the elevator but a strong grip stops him from moving any further. 

“Nonsense, stay I’m sure the detective won’t mind!” Chloe shakes her head with a heavy sigh. 

“Lucifer this is about a case. It’s sensitive information I can’t just say it to anyone.”

Lucifer claps a hand on Ben’s shoulder, making him flinch at the sudden contact, “not to worry detective! Ben here could be very useful, I promise.”

“W-What!?” Ben wriggles out of his grasp, cheeks flaring her turns to Lucifer with a half-hearted glare, “I’m in no way gonna be any help! D-don’t rope me into this! I’m supposed to be laying low remember?” Chloe eyes him suspiciously, he could tell she had questions on her mind but she schooled her emotions and refrained from voicing them. Lucifer merely grins, leaning down, his lips brush against Ben’s ear.

“It’ll be fun. Besides, you owe me, remember?” he practically purrs, “I’m cashing in my favor.” Ben shivers, he presses a hand against Lucifer’s chest and pushes him back a bit.

“I thought you said there wasn’t a catch.”

“Well, I changed my mind,” Lucifer smirks, his tone playful, but there’s something dark within it that Ben can’t quite place. He knows he doesn’t have much of a choice and with a start, he realizes that he’s gotten himself into something he won’t be able to get out of so easily. Goddamnit, why didn’t he just think!? This is Lucifer fucking Morningstar, he should have known better. Behind him he hears Chloe call Lucifer again, her tone is urgent if a bit annoyed, but Lucifer’s eyes are on him. Ben concedes reluctantly, his hand dropping from where it rested on Lucifer’s chest, allowing him to sidle up to him once again. Suddenly, the floor seems much more interesting than whatever conversation Lucifer is having with the detective. In the end, Ben only catches bits an pieces of whatever case he happened to get roped into. The next thing he knows is that Lucifer is ushering him into his closet, mulling over what outfit he should wear. 

“We’re going to a crime scene, I don’t think it matters.” He mutters. It’s loud enough for Lucifer to hear though because Lucifer stops what he’s doing to eye him. He feels more than he sees Lucifer’s eyes trailing over his body, it makes him shiver regardless. A pair of black pants and a crisp white dress shirt is pressed into his hands and within a second Lucifer is ushering him back into the bedroom. 

“I always dress to impress,” he says as Ben places the clothes onto the bed beside a fresh pair of underwear and some socks. He doesn’t dignify Lucifer with a response, instead, he waits for him to leave but the moment never comes.

“I need to change,” he says, looking up at Lucifer and his stupid fucking face. The man doesn’t seem to get the memo though because he gestures to the clothes with a shrug.

“I’m not stopping you.” Unbelievable. Ben flicks his eyes towards the elevator, but Lucifer really doesn’t seem to be getting the memo. 

“Can you like..go?” He hisses, pointing towards the elevator with a frustrated huff. Lucifer reluctantly obliges and once he’s out of sight Ben quickly puts his clothes on and heads downstairs, stopping only to check himself in the mirror. He finds himself feeling slightly self-conscious as he runs a hand through his disheveled curls. “Right okay, just a crime scene... It’ll be fine.” With one final tug at his shirt, he heads downstairs, finding Lucifer waiting for him outside of the club leaning casually against his car. 

“Took you long enough! Come come, no sense in keeping the detective waiting!” He pats the door of his Corvette with a grin, pulling the door open and gesturing towards the passenger seat with an exaggerated bow and wave of his hand. Ben answers with his own sarcastic grin before sliding into the passenger seat. He watches Lucifer shut the door and takes in his appearance as he enters the other side. It seemed like he was thinking about something, and Ben struggled with deciding whether or not he wanted to ask about it. As the car pulled out of its spot Ben sucked in a deep breath.

“So, why am I really going with you?” He asked

“What do you mean?” Lucifer mutters, his voice raises an octave and Ben scoffs at the sound.

“There’s no reason for me to be doing this with you, so why am I really here?” Lucifer sighs, his eyes flicker to Ben before going back to the road in front of them. After a moment of silence, he answers albeit hesitantly.

“The detective and I are having a bit of an out. Ever since she...found out I was really the devil well. She isn’t taking it too well, so I just need a buffer of sorts.”

“Right well...glancing over the whole Devil thing. You can’t just use me as a buffer for your problems.”

“Well considering the favor I’m doing you that’s exactly the kind of thing I can do.” Lucifer grins, it’s almost animalistic and if Ben didn’t know any better he’d think he was actually the Devil. Except Ben didn’t know better.

“So..you’re...the Devil. Like the actual...Devil.”

“You believe me?”

“I’m humoring you...I mean it would explain the name, and the uh..” he cuts himself off to trail his eyes over Lucifer’s body. Lucifer seems to take notice because when Ben’s eyes trail up to his face he’s wearing the same stupid smirk he always wears. Lucifer meets his stare with a wink, before turning back to the road. Ben leaves the conversation there and for the rest of the drive focuses his attention on the passing palm trees.

They reach the crime scene in record time partly due to Lucifer’s inability to follow the goddamn speed limit. Lucifer is the first to leave the car and head towards the crime scene, Ben hesitates for a moment before actually following him. He’s mildly surprised when the police actually let him through the yellow tape to get to Lucifer but considering what he’s learned so far about the man his surprise quickly fades. Lucifer beckons him with an enthusiastic wave. Beside him, the detective eyes him with suspicion and something else that Ben can’t quite place. Within a moment, he finds himself facing the corpse of a young woman, blood trailing from the wound in her chest. She had several bruises on her neck and cuts on her arms. Ben gulps, stepping back a bit. He couldn’t handle this, no this was a horrible idea he never should have- 

Someone grabs his arm, he flinches back with a sharp gasp. “Are you alright?” he hears Lucifer's voice in his ears but he can barely register what he was saying. His attention fixated only on the body in front of him, vaguely he hears the detective behind him.

“Lucifer….told you….bad idea.” there’s the sharp sound of someone yelling behind him, followed by gentle hands lifting his head. His eyes meet Lucifer’s hazel ones, there's a flicker of red that he could have sworn he saw in them its enough to bring him back to reality.

“This was a mistake..” he says, pushing away from Lucifer and stepping further back from the body. “These cops are trying to work,” he says, “I won’t be of any help, there was no reason for this.” Lucifer takes his hand, his touch both firm and gentle, it roots him on the spot.

“Please don’t,” he mutters, “I need you here with me.” 

“Why?” he hisses, “so you can, w-what? Upset your friend even more than you already have? No, I won't play your game!” He shakes his head. Ripping his hand from Lucifer’s grip, Ben heads back under the yellow tape, only to be stopped again by the detective.

Her arms are crossed, she shifts from foot to foot, “look I was just leaving.” 

“Who are you?” she demands, and suddenly Ben finds himself understanding that look in her eye. It’s jealousy. 

“I’m just...I just asked Lucifer for a favor that's all. I didn’t ask to get roped into this.” the detective scoffs, unfolding her arms she shoves them instead in the pockets of her coat. 

“Look you don’t know him, and you never really will.” she pauses, letting her words sink in before continuing, “you mentioned wanting to lay low. Believe me when I say Lucifer isn’t the way to do it.”

Ben opens his mouth to reply but shuts it when he feels Lucifer’s presence behind him. The detective doesn’t seem remotely affected by the sheer darkness coming from him. When he turns to look at Lucifer he finds him glaring at her, a hand comes to rest on his shoulder and he finds himself relaxing into it though everything cell in his brain is telling him not to. “Detective,” Lucifer’s voice comes out like a growl, low and menacing, “shall we get back to work, I believe I might have a lead.” The detective bites her lip like she wants to say something more but she holds her tongue and nods instead.

“You’re right..” she growls, “time to get back to work.” She turns, making her way towards her car. She pauses at the yellow tape, lifting it over her head she turns to Ben, “my name’s Chloe by the way.” 

“Ben..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you like this and let me know how I'm doing!  
> Check out my tumblr! https://illuminatethetrash.tumblr.com/
> 
> Follow me on twitter too!  
> https://twitter.com/illuminatetrash


	3. Who Are You Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben meets some of Lucifer's friends and forms an opinion on one of them

“She told me I don’t really know you,” Ben says when he and Lucifer were once again in his car trailing behind Chloe. He had insisted on going home, but at this point, Lucifer had made up his mind and there was no getting out of it. He had been thinking about what Chloe had said the whole way back to the precinct and now that they were getting closer to it he found that he needed to voice his thoughts. “She’s right, I don’t. But, I don’t know..what she said sounded a bit more serious than you being some shady dude who runs a club.” That earns an amused huff from Lucifer, whose hands gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

“I told you who I was. And as I recall, you said you’d ‘humor’ me.” he lifts a hand to mime air quotes before putting it back on the wheel.

“Humor you doesn’t mean I believe you. I mean, I used to think I was a dragon.”

“Maybe you are.” Lucifer glances over at him with a small smile one that has Ben smiling back at him despite himself. “But I’m not lying when I say I’m the devil. I’m no liar.” Lucifer continues, and Ben searches his face for some hint that he could be joking. There was none. Ben shifts in his seat as they pull into the parking lot of the LAPD precinct. 

“So,” he says as Lucifer parks the car and reaches for the door handle, “if I sleep with you. Does that mean I’m going to hell?” He looks at Lucifer then, a playful smirk on his lips. Lucifer responds with only a wink before getting out. Ben leans back in his seat with a soft chuckle before actually getting out to join him.  
\----------------  
He definitely didn’t belong here and he could feel it in the way the others looked at him. Though, it might have had something to do with how Lucifer had sat on the desk opposite the detective, positioning Ben so that he was practically on his lap, sitting flush in between his legs, his back pressed against his chest. He shifted uncomfortably, the man standing beside the detective’s desk had been staring at him for a bit now and he was starting to wish he had gone back on his own. 

“Lucifer,” the man began after a minute of silence, “did you really have to bring your newest boy toy on the job with you?”

“Woah hey I am not-”

“Easy there..” Lucifer purrs, his hand makes its way to Ben’s waist, gripping tightly. “This is my guest detective douche. He’s come to be of assistance, no need to be crass.”

“I told him it was a bad idea but you know how he is.” Chloe’s voice is a mixture between defeated and exasperated like this wasn’t the first time Lucifer had done something stupid. Ben had to hold back a laugh. 

“Now about my lead.” Lucifer changes the conversation as if it was nothing and Chloe listens to him intently. “The woman, I found her phone at the crime scene, our dear Ella is looking into it but from what I could tell she had called her sister a good ten minutes before the murder, maybe she knows something.”

“That’s odd,” Ben inputs almost automatically, “wouldn’t her sister have heard something? I mean those cuts on her arm, they couldn’t have been post-mortem it had to have been some kind of torture,” all eyes turn to him now, he takes a deep breath before continuing, “I-I just mean, they were too deep to have been done after she died. Someone wanted her to feel it. And there’s no way they could have taken the time to kill her without her sister hearing something.” 

“Her sister wasn’t the one to call it in either,” Lucifer speaks suddenly, voice so close to his ear he has to hold in a shiver. 

“You have a point,” Chloe says smiling, though a bit apprehensively, at Ben.

“I’ll go look into the sister,” the man beside her, detective douche as Ben has now decided to call him, gives her a reassuring pat on the shoulder before heading off. He feels Lucifer’s grip on his waist relax and then shifts to allow him to hop off the desk. 

“So I suppose we have nothing to do but wait,” he says, turning to Ben with a grin, “come let me show you around.”

“Lucifer,” Chloe begins as Lucifer grabs Ben’s hand. He turns to her, the smiling falling from his face for just a moment before being replaced with a challenging smirk. Her gaze doesn’t falter though, “I’m letting your friend stay...but if he interferes with this investigation he will be charged.” She puts a weird emphasis on the word friend. Lucifer merely laughs, the sound makes Ben flinch. He guides Ben away from her desk and towards the forensic analysis room, where a young woman studies the evidence they had collected carefully. From the way she analyses the phone, Ben could only assume that this was Ella. His suspicions were confirmed when Lucifer barges into the room with a loud “my dear Ella!” tugging Ben inside with him. The woman in question turns to them both with a friendly grin.

“Lucifer!” she says, making her way to him before spotting Ben. If her smile could grow anymore it would, “oh you must be Lucifer’s new friend! I’m Ella.” she says, pulling Ben into a crushing hug. Ben responds in kind, her aura was absolutely infectious.

“Yeah uh, my name’s Ben,” he says, pulling back after a moment. She nods, before launching into an explanation on what she was currently working on. Ben could hardly keep up with her, but it seemed Lucifer wasn’t having that hard of a time, so he opted for zoning out and checking out his current surroundings. The lab was small, filled with beakers each labeled and color coded. To the left was a desk with several computers displaying evidence, beside one of the computers was a photo of Ella and the male detective, and next to that one with her and Lucifer. Ben smiled softly at them snapping out of his thoughts only when Lucifer nudged him.  
“Ella’s uncovered some stuff from Jennifer’s phone, that’s the girl, by the way, so we’re gonna go ask her sister some questions about it.” 

“Right... I guess I can just stay back here, you know till you come back.” Lucifer scoffs, shaking his head. He grabs Ben’s arm, pulling him off to the side closer to the door while Ella flits around the room collecting more pieces of evidence.

“Haven’t we established that you’re gonna be coming with me from now on?” he mutters, Ben bites his lip holding back a protest. 

“Wow, just make out already.” he hears Ella say from her corner of the room and his face heats up in response. Pulling from Lucifer he leaves the room with an annoying huff.  
\--------------------------  
Chloe had insisted they ride in her car this time, once detective douche (who Ben now knows as Dan) returned with the information they needed on the location of Jennifer’s sister Holly, and Ben had immediately assumed it was so she could interrogate him some more. Lucifer had refused at first, saying they’d get there faster in his car, almost as if he was avoiding her. Ben didn’t want to press into whatever their issues were, but he couldn’t help but feel his curiosity peak when Chloe called Lucifer out on it and he agreed to get in her car rather than deny it. _He can’t lie _Ben’s brain helpfully supplied. So now here they were, Ben in the backseat leaning against the window and Lucifer in the front seat eyeing him every now and again from the rearview mirror. The third time Ben caught Lucifer staring he responded to it with a wink, causing Lucifer to let out a soft laugh. At the sound, Chloe’s eyes flick to the mirror as well and Ben quickly averts his gaze from it. “So how do you two know each other?” Chloe says after a moment of silence, “I mean you said you were laying low.” Ben flinches at her tone; both accusatory and questioning, though he supposed it made sense she was a detective after all.__

____

____

“No, I uh. I just needed Lucifer’s help.”

“Oh, so you’re doing favors again?” Chloe says, referring this time to Lucifer who’s chest puffs with pride. 

“Of course, I am the devil after all!” Chloe flinches at that, hushing him almost angrily.

“No worries my dear detective, Ben here already knows!” Chloe looks at Ben in the mirror incredulously. Ben shrugs in response, smirking at her as she huffs and turns back to the road. The rest of the ride is silent from then on, and Ben decides that he doesn’t really like Chloe all that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a bit long. Sorry for the slight Chloe bashing but I'm genuinely not all that into her. 
> 
> Be sure to leave a comment and Kudos! I really appreciate it! 
> 
> follow me on tumblr!  
> https://illuminatethetrash.tumblr.com/
> 
> twitter  
> https://twitter.com/illuminatetrash


	4. Devil Is as Devil Does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets a little more into this case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for explicit sex
> 
> I swear this plot will actually go somewhere at some point

Thankfully, Chloe had left them alone for the rest of the ride, though the silence did nothing for the awkward moment she had left them on. Ben was the first to exit the car once they had parked outside what was presumably Holly’s house, followed quickly by Lucifer who ran up to the porch and gave the door a boisterous knock. “Holly Press! You in there!?” Lucifer’s sing-song voice rings out into the quiet suburban neighborhood. Ben winces in mild embarrassment, watching as Chloe rolls her eyes and steps onto the porch alongside Lucifer. After a moment, a young woman opens the door a crack, peeking out at Lucifer and Chloe both of whose demeanor doesn't exactly scream friendly. 

“W-who are you? What do you want?” Ben decides to step in before either of them could say anything, making his voice as gentle as possible he gives her as much information about the situation as he could. He watches her face shift from confusion, to realization, and then finally landing on sadness tears forming as she opens the door and allows them inside. 

“S-so Jennifer is really dead? Why would anyone do such a thing?” Holly says once everyone was seated in her living room, Ben handing her a tissue so she could wipe the onslaught of tears streaming down her face. 

“That’s kind of why we’re here,” Chloe says, pulling up a photo Jennifer’s phone on her cell and handing it to Holly who looks it over carefully. “It says here you spoke to her ten minutes before she was murdered.” 

“S-so?” 

“So we want to know who you had kill her.” Lucifer hisses, leaning forward with a sinister grin. 

“W-what!? I-I didn’t do anything!” Holly whimpers, leaning into Ben when he places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Both Ben and Chloe fix Lucifer with a glare, which he responds to by ignoring them completely and leaning towards Holly instead.

“Tell me,” he purrs, voice smooth, Holly looks back over at him almost involuntarily. Ben looks over at Chloe who was seemingly unaffected by whatever Lucifer had up his sleeve. “If you didn’t want her dead, then what do you desire?” Ben watches the girl’s eyes glaze over and Lucifer’s face stretch into a devilish grin. 

“I-I...I want.”

“Yes?” Lucifer presses, and for a moment Ben sees a flicker of red in his eyes once again.

“I just..I just want my sister here, for my birthday.” Lucifer’s grin shifts into a frown almost immediately, he leans back against the couch and allows Chloe the opportunity to press further. The girl begins to cry again, pressing her face into Ben’s shoulder as she explains. “Jennifer came down from New York to visit me for my birthday. That’s why I called her. I haven’t seen her in so long I just..” she begins sobbing again and Ben gently soothes her, turning to Lucifer with a frown. Something dangerous flashes in his eyes.

“We’ll get whoever did this,” he says, lifting himself off the couch “I give you my word.” And with that, he walks out the door. 

\--------------------------

When Ben finds Lucifer again it’s back at the penthouse. He had disappeared after their conversation with Holly and Chloe had said ‘he does that sometimes’ before getting into her car with a frustrated growl. Ben had asked her to drop him off at the penthouse, which she obliged to albeit hesitantly. “Tell Lucifer to call me, I’ll let him know when something breaks in the case,” she says, Ben nods as he shuts the door and watches her drive off. With a heavy sigh, he makes his way back into Lux, in his search for Lucifer he finds himself being greeted with the woman from yesterday who was idly tending the all but empty bar save for one large man in the corner. She spoke to him in hush tones before turning to Ben with a smirk. 

“Oh you’re still here,” she says, capturing the attention of the man at the bar who then turns to Ben as well. 

“Uh yeah...I uh,” he clears his throat, “did Lucifer come through here?” The woman nods her head towards the stairs leading to Lucifer’s penthouse and Ben smiles at her before turning to head up. 

“Hey!” he turns back to the woman, who now had her hand around a bottle of whiskey, “Did you get what you needed from Lucifer?” she asks, her voice teasing. Ben blushes, nodding shakily. “Good,” she continues, taking a sip from her bottle, “I’m Maze by the way,” she nods her head towards the man at the bar, “and that’s Amenadiel.” Ben’s face must have been entirely confused because Maze places the bottle on the bar before elaborating. “I’m Lucifer’s friend, that’s his brother. I assumed you’d be staying with us for a while, so you might as well know our names.” 

At this Ben nods, “well uh, it’s nice to meet you,” he says the blush never leaving his face as he turns and heads upstairs in search of Lucifer. When he finds him, he’s leaning against the upstairs bar taking a sip from his glass. Ben makes his way over to him, garnering his attention. Lucifer puts the glass down with a sad smile, it takes Ben by surprise he hadn’t pegged Lucifer as anything but suave and overzealous. But Ben wasn’t one to judge, he supposed even the devil had more than one side to him. He answers his smile with his own, leaning against the bar as Lucifer sets his drink down. “You okay?” he asks, watching the smile fall from Lucifer’s face.

“I figured you’d run off, after what you saw.” Ben tilts his head, waiting for some sort of explanation. When it was clear he wasn’t going to get one, he speaks.

“I know what you are, and really all I saw was you trying to help...In your own way.” Lucifer looks at him with something he can’t describe and slides his way across the bar until they’re face to face. 

“You mean that?” he says, voice almost a whisper.

“Well yeah? It's amazing what you’re doing for that girl. Finding her sister’s killer and all that. I mean you’re an angel you don’t exactly have to help anyone but you are.” 

“I’m punishing her killer. I torture people in hell its what I do.” 

“Even better. I mean it's what they deserve right? You're not going to kill them. And they deserve to go to jail for what they did. So you’re not exactly doing anything wrong-” He’s cut off when Lucifer pulls him into a hard kiss. For a moment he tenses, hands flailing uselessly before he relaxes into it, placing them on Lucifer’s cheek his hand brushing over stubble before finding its way to the back and Lucifer’s neck and threading itself into his hair. Lucifer’s hands dig into his waist, pushing him against his chest. Ben lets out a sharp gasp, allowing Lucifer’s tongue to lick into his mouth, the bitter taste of alcohol filling his senses as he groans into the kiss. Lucifer presses him against the bar, grinding his hips into him making him moan softly against his lips. He pulls back only to move onto his neck, licking and sucking marks into the sensitive skin. Ben tilts his head back, bucking his hips against Lucifer who presses his leg against the front of his pants. “Lucifer I..ah”

“Do you want me?”

“Hell fucking yeah…” Lucifer grins, lifting him up and carrying him up the short flight of stairs towards his bed.

“That’s what I like to hear.”

Within a second Ben finds himself pressed against cool linen sheets, Lucifer’s lips on his neck his hand trailing up his shirt. Lucifer pulls back after a moment to unbutton his shirt and chuck it to some random corner of the room, Ben takes that as his cue to do the same. As soon as his shirt is gone from sight Lucifer grabs his hips and slides him back towards him. He hovers over him once again to press a softer kiss to his lips, grinding his hips into him with a soft grunt. His hand trails up his torso, thumb coming to tease one of his nipples. He pulls back from the kiss in time to hear Ben let out a soft “mph” and chuckles softly at the sound, his lips brushing against his jawline and down to his neck where he peppers soft kisses leading to his collarbone before nipping gently at the dip between his collarbone and his neck. Ben gasps, bucking his hips against Lucifer’s, tilting his head back to allow him more room to nip and suck at his neck. Lucifer trails down to his chest, flicking his tongue across one of his nipples, his thumb and forefinger coming to pinch at the other one. His talented tongue swirls around his sensitive nipple before he blows cool air onto it. Ben lets out a sharp gasp, one of his hands coming up to dig into Lucifer’s hair. “Fuck, stop teasing you asshole.” Ben hisses, glaring at Lucifer as he grins.

“But where’s the fun in that?” Lucifer purrs, punctuating his sentence with an exceptionally hard pinch to his nipple. Despite his words, Lucifer’s free hand trails down his chest, his fingers hooking into the buttons on Ben’s pants before flicking them open and pulling down his fly. He doesn’t take them off right away though, instead, his fingers brush against the bulge in Ben’s pants making him whimper. Lucifer pulls back to pull his own pants off and chuck them to the far corner of the room and Ben catches a glimpse at the more than average-sized tent in Lucifer’s pants. His throat goes dry, he fucking licks his lips at the sight. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Lucifer, who chuckles softly, “like what you see?”

“Put it to good use.” Ben snarks, watching Lucifer’s eyes darken with lust as he leans down to press a kiss to his lips before settling in between his legs and shucking his underwear off. He presses open mouth kisses on his thigh before pressing one to the head of his cock making him buck involuntarily. Lucifer doesn’t seem bothered though, instead his proceeds to lick a stripe up the base of his dick and back towards the head before giving it a teasing suck, his tongue flat against the head of Ben’s cock. Ben’s hand, which threaded itself once again in Lucifer’s hair, guides him further down. He sucks in a breathe once his cock hits the back of Lucifer’s throat, watching as he expertly sucks the fucking life out of him. “Oh fuck, fuck.” He moans, every inch of him holding himself back from bucking his hips. Lucifer gives him one last hard suck before pulling back with a soft pop. 

“Lube...In the drawer get it,” he says, taking his own underwear off. Ben bites his lip, turning over to grab the lube from the bedside drawer and handing it to Lucifer. He blushes, biting his lip as he watches Lucifer pour some onto his fingers. “Turn over.” his voice is commanding, and Ben obeys without question, turning over onto his stomach. Lucifer presses a kiss to his shoulder, teasing the rim of his hole with a lubed finger. The feeling makes Ben flinch and Lucifer gives him another reassuring kiss before pressing a finger into him. Ben buries his face into the pillow, his cheeks heat up, he presses back against Lucifer’s finger which earns him a soft chuckle. Lucifer nips his ear, moving the finger inside him before adding another and after a moment a third. He pushes them in and out, watching with a smirk as Ben pushes his hips into them. Ben lets out a particularly loud moan into the pillow when Lucifer hits a bundle of nerves inside him. Lucifer pulls his fingers out abruptly and Ben whimpers at the loss, he looks back to beg Lucifer to hurry it up but the sound gets caught in his throat as he watches him slick his cock up with the remaining lube, giving it two slow drawn out strokes. He knew Lucifer was teasing him at this point, but damn if his dick wasn’t fucking huge. Lucifer tilts his chin, leaning over to deliver a sloppy kiss onto his lips, nipping at his bottom lip. The pleasure distracts Ben from the momentary pain that came with the stretch of Lucifer pushing into him before fully bottoming out with a low groan. “Fuck, you’re tight.”

“Yeah, and you’re fucking huge so sue me.” Ben hisses, once he adjusts to the initial pain he adds, “better yet just fuck me.” 

“Your wish is my command baby.” he purrs, kissing him again as he pulls out and slams back into him. Ben’s moan at that moment comes out more like a squeak muffled by Lucifer’s lips. Lucifer’s large hand grips his hips, he pulls back from the kiss and buries his face in Ben’s shoulder as he thrusts into him. It wasn’t enough though, Ben wriggles his hips burying his face into the pillow, soft quick moans fall from his lips. 

“H-harder. Please!” he begs, gasping when Lucifer picks up the pace at just the right angle. “Ah!” Ben’s fingers grip the pillow below him, he feels Lucifer’s teeth sink into his shoulder, he pounds into him with vigor. “I-I..I’m gonna-” at that Lucifer grunts, pulling out of him so suddenly he could have sworn he got whiplash. 

“Turn over.” Lucifer hisses, before turning Ben over himself. He smirks, pushing into him again with no warning, one hand coming up to squeeze his cock, his thumb running over the head. Ben arches into the touch, whimpers as Lucifer continues to pound into him, he stroked him once, twice, and suddenly Ben was cuming. Followed by Lucifer a moment later, who kisses him with a low moan as his hips stutter. He pulls back, panting softly, and then slowly pulls out of him. He falls beside him with a satisfied hum, Ben shuts his eyes panting quietly. A full minute passes before he opens his mouth again.

“I need a fucking shower.”

Lucifer laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be sure to leave a kudos and a comment
> 
> follow me on tumblr!  
> https://illuminatethetrash.tumblr.com/
> 
> and on twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/illuminatetrash


	5. It Gets Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice showers and revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally updated this, I think this might be a series of short stories instead of one big long one

When the two finally did get up to shower it's early the next morning and Lucifer had insisted they do it together. “To save water,” he said. And, Ben thought, had he not been the one saying it, it never would have worked on him. But he had, and so Ben found himself leaning into the hot spray of water while Lucifer’s soaped hands ran gently over his body. He chuckles, running his fingers through wet hair as Lucifer pressed kisses to his cheek. 

“Hey uhm...about earlier,” Ben says once Lucifer finished rinsing the soap from his body. 

“You mean the amazing sex?” Lucifer jokes, playfully pinching his side. Ben rolled his eyes but didn’t fight it.

“No, I mean… you just seemed so surprised about what I said.” He says, running a hand along Lucifer’s arm. Lucifer hums, he doesn’t say anything, so Ben takes it as his cue to continue. “Do you really believe you’re a bad person?” Lucifer shook his head, Ben waits patiently for his reply. He grabs the shampoo from atop the rack that hung in Lucifer’s fairly large shower and squirted some onto his hand before taking his fingers through Lucifer’s hair once again. Lucifer almost purrs, there’s an unfurling sound from somewhere and suddenly two large white wings are hitting either side of the shower wall. Lucifer is quick to open his mouth as if he wants to apologies but Ben is quicker. He shuts him up with a quick kiss, lightly scratching his fingers against his scalp. 

“The detective,” Lucifer begins, catching Ben off guard for a second, “when she saw who I was...She wanted me dead. Or, in the very least, sent back to hell.”

“What? What happened?” 

“She didn’t succeed..it’s uh, it’s a long story. You know with Eve and demons and all that it just..” Lucifer sighs, tilting his head back as Ben rinses the soap from his hair. “The thing is, I went back to hell for a bit. I thought I’d be there forever but it seemed my friends weren’t having it… Chloe apologized but things just, they weren’t the same.” After that Ben doesn’t really know what to say, so they finish their shower in relative silence, sharing kisses. Lucifer lets Ben run his hands along the expanse of his wings once they were out dried and sitting on the bed with Ben’s legs draped across his lap and Lucifer’s wings curled around the both of them.

“They’re huge,” Ben says as he runs his fingers along the rim of one, particularly large, feather.

“You know, I could make a joke about that but-”

“Don’t ruin this moment.” Ben fixes Lucifer with a glare and in response, Lucifer chuckles. 

The distant sound of the elevator opening startles them both. Ben more outwardly that Lucifer who calmly unfurls his wings despite the clenching of his jaw. They both relax, however, when they find that it’s Maze who so rudely interrupted them. She saunters into the room like she hadn’t just walked in on two half-naked men and makes her way up the stairs. “Mazikeen, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Maze simply takes two shirts from the closet and tosses it at them, Lucifer catches it easily but Ben flounders with it for a moment before finally grasping it in his hand. 

“Chloe’s downstairs, I let her know not to come up cuz I figure you two were...busy.” she finishes her sentence with a knowing smirk and with a flick of her wrists she waves them off as she turns and heads back down the stairs. Ben sighs, lifting himself off Lucifer’s lap who in turn pouts and folds his wings. Ben pulls the shirt on before heading to the closet so he can grab a pair of pants to go along with it. When he reenters, Lucifer is buttoning a shirt up, Ben takes a moment to mourn the disappearance of Lucifer’s well-toned abs. 

“Shall we?” Lucifer says, fixing up Ben’s hair before heading towards the elevator.

“We didn’t even get to have breakfast,” Ben grumbles, following Lucifer into the elevator. He leans his head against the wall as the door slides closed with a shudder. 

“I’m sure we can grab something,” Lucifer said, giving Ben a sarcastic pat on the shoulder which he swats away with a pout. The elevator bell rings and its door slowly slides open, revealing the empty yet elegant walls of LUX. Ben lets his gaze slide over the grand piano in the middle of the dance floor, it’s the same make and model as the one upstairs. He considers asking Lucifer to play it for him one day. His eyes trail over the glossy tables and velvet chairs until they landed on Chloe, who sat at one of the couches at the side of the dance floor, the same one he had seen Lucifer in yesterday. She had a folder of papers in her hands and was tapping her foot nervously against the smooth black floor. Ben follows Lucifer over to the couch and as her gaze flickers over to both of them he watches her visibly deflate at the sight of him. It makes him want to stay upstairs, he couldn’t risk getting on anyone’s bad side while he was here. The way she looks at him, for a moment, reminds him of his mother and every ounce of him wants to shrink into quiet non-existence.

As if sensing his apprehensiveness, Lucifer shifts slightly to the side blocking Chloe’s view of Ben, but not Ben’s view of Chloe. Thankfully, Chloe’s attention shifts back to the matter at hand. She drops the folder onto the table, Lucifer leans down to grab it, “Is this what you guys have so far?” Ah, so this is about the case then.

“Yes,” Chloe answers, “apparently, Jennifer had made several phone calls to the same number in the weeks before she came to LA. To make things more suspicious, she deleted the call history, Ella had to dig deep to find them.” 

“And? Who does the number belong to?” Lucifer asks, opening the folder and sifting through crime scene photos. There’s a piece of paper in between them, he pulls it out and inspects it. Ben makes out a list of calls Jennifer had made. 

“The number belongs to Elijah Rivers, his address is written on one of those papers.” Ben sucks in a breath, Lucifer tenses in a way that lets Ben know he had taken notice but Ben wasn’t thinking about him. His blood ran cold and absently by habit he could feel his arm coming up to pinch and pull at the skin of his wrist. He bit his lip trying to will his body back into the present, but his thoughts were gripped by darkened memories. He couldn’t be part of this, not anymore. 

“I-I should stay behind for this one. I’m gonna head back upstairs,” he says, willing his voice to stay even as he backs from the two of them and attempts to head towards the elevator, his nails digging into the skin of his wrist. He’s stopped, of course, by Lucifer who grabs his arm and forces him to turn, his thumb gently smoothing itself over the crescent indents in his skin. 

“Why? What’s going on?”

“Lucifer,” Chloe growls, “we don’t have time for this! This guy is a known drug dealer he could be gone by the time we even get there.” Lucifer ignores her, his gaze bores into Ben who clenches his fists at the sound of her voice and rips his hand from Lucifer’s grip.

“Ben.” the world around Ben grows fuzzy, he sucks in another breath as Lucifer's hand comes to rest against his cheek and then exhales after a moment, his shoulder sag. 

“I..I know him.” Ben says his voice low, “I can’t tell you everything its just..something I don’t want to remember but.” Lucifer nods, understanding. 

“Okay. I promised to let you lay low. But later we're going to talk about it” Ben smiles thankfully, pressing a quick kiss to Lucifer’s lips. Behind them, Chloe averts her gaze.

“We need to go,” she says, albeit a bit sharper this time. Lucifer reluctantly back away, with a quick nod to Chloe they start leaving. Ben watches them go knowing one thing for certain, he had to hide and he had to do it fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed this by leaving a comment and a Kudos!
> 
> Also  
> be sure to follow me on tumblr: @Illuminatetheart  
> and on Twitter: @Illuminatethetrash


	6. Before it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New announcement! This fic will be updating on weekends now since I'm working on another one at the moment as well!

      If someone were to ask Ben why he moved, which people had consistently, he would tell them it was to escape his overbearing parents who held him on a tight leash for a long time. It was believable after all most people could relate. This, however, would be a lie. Yes, Ben’s parents were what someone would consider somewhat overbearing, but it wasn’t because they were any run of the mill couple living in the Staten Island suburbs.

      No Ben’s parents were a large part of the New York mafia, a part that Ben no longer wanted to be a part of. Ben was always a runner; he ran from bullies, from lovers, from friends, but Ben could never run from his family no matter how hard he tried. And so, when he left, he wasn’t surprised that after meeting Lucifer he would hear the name of his cousin immediately after.

    Elijah Rivers was a hard man to find, it was after all in his job description, but he never had any trouble finding you. When not working with the family Elijah was somewhat of a traveling salesman. Ben remembered him roping them both into some risky business when they were younger, whether it was drug dealing...or murder. He was part of the reason Ben had left in the end, and he had hoped they wouldn’t cross paths again. Ben had no doubt Elijah killed that girl. Although why he wasn’t sure, but as he paced back and forth in the foyer of Lucifer’s penthouse with Maze lazily lying on the couch he couldn’t help but feel this sinking sense of fear. “I could find this guy for you,” she said, startling Ben out of his overthinking. 

 

   “W-what?”

 

   Maze smirks, flipping her knife she catches it and then slowly sits up. “I’m a bounty hunter, I’m good at this.”

 

   “N-NO! Why would I want him here!?”

 

   “He doesn’t have to be here,” Maze says, “I could...you know, get rid of him.”

 

   “And send the rest of my family after me? No, no way.”

 

   “Speaking of the rest of your family, are you ever going to tell Lucifer any of this? I mean you guys are fucking right? Lying isn’t exactly a step to a healthy relationship.” 

 

   “There isn’t...we’re not.” He sighs, “I don’t know what we are and frankly I can’t deal with that right now.” He flops unceremoniously onto the couch with a frustrated growl. Maze frowns at him, placing her knife on the table she stands over him and crosses her arms, Ben averts his gaze. 

 

   “Listen, you can’t just run from this. I get it okay, believe me there are some people I’d rather not see either… But, you have a life here, or at least the start of one. So fight your demons… I mean, not literally, I wouldn’t fuck with any actual demons.” 

 

Ben nods and lifting his head to look at her he says, “My family is powerful, they will find me eventually and when they do…” he sags into the couch, digging his nails into his arm. 

 

  “Okay,” Maze said after a moment of contemplation, picking her knife back up, “how about this. I could find your cousin, bring him here have Lucifer deal with it...or, the detective can find him, arrest him for killing that girl and then the rest of your family finds out and you end up in a bigger mess than you would have if you had just let us deal with it.”

 

  “Listen I get that you guys are like..de mons or whatever, but I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of me.” Maze nods, there’s a look of honest understanding in her eyes, she places a gentle albeit firm hand on Ben’s shoulder and looks him in the eye. It takes every ounce of his willpower not to turn away from her.

 

  “I don't know what you are to Lucifer, maybe some quick fuck, maybe not. Regardless, I know you’re one of us now, whether you like it or not. And we always look out for each other.” Ben smiles softly at her, before relenting to her gaze. 

 

   “Okay, but you can’t just go and nab him we need an actual plan,” he says, lifting himself off the couch, “and I need to tell Lucifer.” Maze grins, patting Ben roughly on the back.

 

   “Sounds like a plan!” s he says, as Ben lets out a grunt at the sudden pain.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Ben didn't actually see Lucifer until that night and by then the anxiety had worn him out completely. He hadn't left his spot on the couch, flopping back down almost immediately once Maze had gone because, when it came down to it, he had no idea how he was going to tell Lucifer anything. 

       Speaking of the devil (pun intended) the man in question was idly playing a string of keys on his piano, having sat there as soon as he got back inside, “we didn’t catch the guy,” he says. Ben doesn’t answer him, there’s a part of his brain amidst all the panic that is slightly relieved that Lucifer hadn’t found Elijah yet, but another part the rational one knows that they have to soon. That part is the one that prevents him from speaking at that moment, it instead allows Lucifer the chance to speak again.

 

     "You're hiding something," he says this time, as the soft melody seeps its way into the corners of his penthouse, filling it up with music. Ben sucks in a breath, closing his eyes,  _ it's now or never _ , he thinks. 

 

      "I know...and I want to tell you everything. It's just..hard."

 

       "Hard to hear or hard to tell?" 

 

       "Both, but mostly for me, It’s just...a lot." Lucifer nods in understanding, Ben watches as he switches keys and starts playing a different song, this one a bit softer. 

 

           "I'll play and I'll listen and you tell me what's going on. I want to solve this together." He says, his eyes straying from the keys for a moment to look at Ben who nods slowly before launching into his story. 


	7. discontinued

**hi guys!**

 

**This isn't a chapter and I truly apologize for that but I'm not going to be writing for this fic anymore.**

**I honestly didn't have a clear picture of where this was going and I don't think I ever really will.**

**That and the Lucifer fandom isn't something I'm a big part of. Don't get me wrong I love the show and its characters but I don't know enough/am not invested enough to write them well or do them any justice.**

 

**That being said I do have other more prominent fandoms I am a part of and whose fanfictions I find will be better written.**

 

**Those include**

**Shadowhunters**

**and Doctor Who**

 

**So if you would like to check those out please give them a read!**

 

**Once again I am sorry to disappoint you all**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is gunna be more than one part. I'm unsure about the update schedule but I'll try to keep it consistent


End file.
